<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>balter by anavkour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941336">balter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavkour/pseuds/anavkour'>anavkour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hq!! x obscure words writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Weddings, crossposted on tumblr, from a writing challenge ask prompt, kuroo is a sap and kenma loves him for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavkour/pseuds/anavkour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>balter - to dance gracelessly, but with enjoyment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hq!! x obscure words writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>balter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">kuroo has finally coaxed kenma out onto the dance floor, after they’ve both had a few glasses of champagne and kuroo’s feeling especially silly. their mirrored rings click together when kuroo takes his husband—his <em>husband</em>, kenma <em>married</em> him—by the hand. </p>
<p class="p1">the music is slow. kenma tucks his face into kuroo’s collarbone so he doesn’t have to look at anyone. kuroo rests his chin on kenma’s head as they sway back and forth. they did this often in the kitchen of their apartment, music playing from an old radio kuroo found at a thrift store, kenma standing on his feet, kuroo humming along with the song. kenma was never one for cheesy romance, but he let kuroo twirl and shuffle him around the apartment whenever he wanted.</p>
<p class="p1">now though, they’re moving into a house, somewhere that kenma can have a separate room for gaming and recording, rather than a corner of their bedroom, and a yard where kuroo can put up a volleyball net. the radio is coming with them, and their new kitchen is big enough kuroo won’t have to worry about hitting his elbows on the cabinets when they dance. they’ll be getting a cat, maybe more than one if he can convince kenma it’s a good idea. [if he could convince kenma to have an actual wedding, then he feels he can do pretty much anything.]</p>
<p class="p1">“you’re beautiful,” kuroo tells him, because he is, stunning in his suit with a daisy tucked behind his ear. he’s not sure when it got there, but he vaguely remembers seeing hinata chasing him down with a flower in hand earlier. kenma looks up at him. his face is pink from alcohol and exertion, and his eyes are sparkling under the fairy lights. and then, because he can’t resist, “this look really….<em>suits</em> you.”</p>
<p class="p1">said eyes flick away, and kenma’s face colours more. “does not.”</p>
<p class="p1">“does too.”</p>
<p class="p1">“does not.”</p>
<p class="p1">“does too.”</p>
<p class="p1">kenma pouts, kuroo spins him. kenma’s hair fans away from his face, golden tips catching in the light. he’s stunning. they’re <em>married</em>. he gets to spend the rest of his life with this man—wake up to his sleepy smiles, dance with him in the kitchen, spend late nights playing mariokart or watching movies or just enjoying each other’s company. he might explode.</p>
<p class="p1">“you’re crying again,” kenma notes, squeezes kuroo’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">kuroo blinks; his eyes are getting misty. “hey, it’s our wedding day, i’m allowed to be emotional.”</p>
<p class="p1">“yaku says you cried the entire time you were getting ready.”</p>
<p class="p1">“not the <em>entire</em> time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“uh-huh,” kenma cups his face in one hand, swipes the tears away with his thumb. “you’re cute,” he whispers, and kuroo beams.</p>
<p class="p1">when he leans down to kiss kenma, his husband meets him halfway. it’s a little hard to dance like this, but kuroo doesn’t mind. they’re together, and kuroo wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments and kudos have a 100% chance of making my day</p>
<p>send me more asks for <a href="https://anavkour.tumblr.com/post/640794497727512576/writing-challenge-prompt-list">this prompt</a> on <a href="https://anavkour.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>